


I might not mind

by catmanu



Series: the ivantoine saga [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And yet, Apologies to you all, Daddy Kink, FC Barcelona, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Yes perhaps, aka my favorite trope, am I unnecessarily worried about antoine adjusting to barca, and i didn't want or need this trash pairing, i didn't even have this kink till last month, it's Lite daddy kink, second fav trope: bratty twink always gets what he wants, the lizard brain took over, this is probably more comical than it is anything else, we're just friends right...oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: He had to be looking for familiar faces, right?  Showing up under weird circumstances like he had, and sunburnt and hungover from Ibiza besides.  So he came out to greet him, pose for a photo or two, make a good impression.“We get to be friends now, yeah?”*A classic friends-to-FWBs, but with a little twist.





	I might not mind

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is not something I wanted to ship, I promise. But I'm like 10000 years old and my shippy mind is way too experienced to see [this nonsense](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2fafaaf18bb8a57d60a67cbfbbd4fd18/b92bf528595995ca-b4/s1280x1920/f1b86241c2e02d0166ba5188a2e1de40d4587127.jpg) and _not_ drag me kicking and screaming into an idea.

He had to be looking for familiar faces, right?Showing up under weird circumstances like he had, and sunburnt and hungover from Ibiza besides.So Ivan came out to greet him, pose for a photo or two, make a good impression.

“We get to be friends now, yeah?”

“Hell yeah we do.”Antoine high-fived him.“It’s way better than being rivals.”

Ivan steered him down the hall, away from the cameras, patting him on the back.“So are you going to teach me your dances?”

“Maybe I don’t want to be _that _level of friends with you.”

Ivan squeezed his shoulder before letting go.You felt sort of _protective _next to him, especially when he wasn’t your rival.It must have been the size difference.“Then I’ll take back my offer of friendship.”

“Just because I won’t teach you my dances?I’m gonna kick your ass when we’re training, watch out.”He bumped his hips into Ivan’s.

“Yeah, no you won’t.”

“Uh-huh.Watch out.”He bumped hips with Ivan again, harder this time, and they both laughed.

This friendship would be a good one, easy and natural.

*

Antoine did the opposite of ass-kicking once training started.He spent a lot of time with Sam and Ousmane, sure—the team had come with built-in friends for him—but sometimes he found Ivan, and they’d laugh and joke and push each other around.The cameras seemed to capture plenty of these moments, and the pictures made Ivan happy when he looked for them at night.Everyone was welcoming to Antoine, of course, but he really cared, you know?After so many times playing against each other…

He’d always wanted to play _with _him.There was just something about him.

*

It was sort of hard not to notice Antoine in the showers.He’d gotten used to showering with all the other guys around him a long time ago, so maybe it was the funny way Antoine washed his hair—slowly, his head thrown back, like they were all watching a shampoo commercial happen right in front of them.It didn’t seem like a normal way to wash hair.The water would run down his well-built back, not that everyone else’s back didn’t look like that, but still, it was interesting to watch the drops slowly make that way over the curves of his muscles and down over the more impressive curves of his ass.

What did they call it online?A _bubble butt?_He wiggled it all the time, in the shower, out of the shower while flicking water at people, before he got dressed after drying between his legs.The locker room was more of a party now that he was around, for sure, and Ivan kept waiting for Antoine to come up to him and flick water in _his _face.Friendship.

But he never did.

*

“I don’t really have anything to do later,” Ivan said to Antoine as they finished getting dressed one afternoon.Sometimes Antoine was slow to get ready, and today Ivan had slowed down, wandered around talking to people, wasted plenty of time so he could maybe catch Antoine all alone.It worked, maybe a little too well.It was quiet and Antoine’s hair was all wet and slicked-back, leaving wet spots on his white shirt, and all he wanted to do was ask him to hang out, so why did this suddenly feel off?“Wanna hang out?”

“I have some stuff to do, but thanks.”

“Like what?Or we could try tomorrow?You haven’t been able to kick my ass out there, but maybe in FIFA 19…”

“I’d absolutely kick your ass in FIFA 19.”

“So…tomorrow?”

Antoine turned his head a little too fast, staring at him and spraying his face with water from his drying hair.It wasn’t the same as if he’d done it on purpose, Ivan thought.“Uhh, I don’t know, I’ll have to see, I guess.”

He pulled his sneakers on in a rush and his leg bumped the bench.The thing he drank mate out of, whatever it was called, wobbled and Ivan leaned over to catch it. He wouldn’t want it to smash—it kind of adorably had Antoine’s name on it, and Ivan wouldn’t want to see him sad like that. It would be like seeing a puppy whining outside a shop while its owner was inside. Something like that.

“Thanks.” Antoine finished lacing up the red sneakers without another look. He shook his wet hair, and Ivan got another faceful of water drops. He didn’t mind.

“Hey, um, great goal today. From like halfway down the pitch...”

“Mm-hmm.”

Antoine pulled his headphones out of his bag.

“Too bad it wasn’t an actual game, but—“

“Well, when it is, I’ll do my best.”

“So...what are you going to listen to?

“I think some Nekfeu, he has a really good—wait, why do you keep asking me so many questions?No offense but it’s a little...I don’t know.”

Ivan hadn’t expected this side of Antoine. But did he really know him, really? “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to piss you off or anything. Just trying to be a friend.”

Antoine squinted. His eyes were so blue, they really were. “I have friends, you know...and I know how to make them...so I’m not really sure what’s going on with you.”

_You know what, Antoine? I’m not so sure myself. _He picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. “I guess I’ll go then. I have other things to do.”

He stood up and Antoine stood up with him, squeezing his shoulder. He had a gentle grip, but it wasn’t weak. This felt like a strange thing to notice in the moment. “I’m not trying to start shit with you, I promise. It’s been really fun playing _with _you and all that. Just...calm down.”

“Sure. Got it.”

“Are we cool?”

“Yeah. We’re cool,” Ivan said, without looking back.

*

It was true. Antoine did have other friends. Like, Sam, and Ousmane, and...Ousmane, and Sam..._well, if he wants to be a little brat, then whatever. I’m not his parent. I don’t know why I gave a shit._

_I’m older than him, anyway. Guess I’m more mature._

Antoine and his showoffy shampooing and falling down on purpose during training and clear blue eyes and short strong legs and everything else about him that Ivan had apparently noticed during these past few weeks could fuck off.

*

Sure, that was some tough talk on his part, but even he hadn’t really believed it. And that’s why when he boarded the bus after the Napoli game, victorious after scoring the winning goal—_even at 31, I still got it—_he still noticed Antoine. He’d figured he’d be with his French crew. But he sat toward the middle of the bus with no one next to him but his mate…equipment, staring out the window.There wasn’t really a lot to look at, since they were still in the garage.Something wasn’t right.

After everything he was _still _tempted to ask _hey Antoine, anyone sitting there? _But he’d rather go sit where he was wanted.

*

It was late and the hotel pool’s official hours were over by now.But the whole staff was going crazy over Barça’s visit, so Ivan figured he might as well take advantage and go for an unauthorized swim.

The showers down by the pool were nice too, more luxurious than the one in his room, so when he strolled through the lobby he smelled great and felt refreshed.Not particularly tired, either.He wondered if any of the guys were still awake.

He saw a somehow familiar pair of feet dangling over the arms of one of the lobby’s chairs, and an understandably familiar tangle of curls poking over the back, and then an also-familiar Switch came into view.Well.This would be their first time all alone since _that conversation._Maybe he could clear things up.

“Whatcha doing down here all by yourself?” he asked, standing in front of Antoine’s chair.

“Oh, hey.I don’t know.Ousmane’s asleep, and I can’t sleep for some reason, and I didn’t want to bother him…”

“Understandable.You’re a good friend.”

“You and that friend thing,” Antoine said, scrunching up his nose.“You smell really good.Did you have a spa date with yourself or something?”

“Ha.No, I went for a swim.They have great body wash in the pool showers.”

“You were at the pool?It’s late.”

“No one cares.Did you bring a bathing suit?You could go…”

“Nah, I’d rather—“ and he held up the Switch— “do this.”

“The rumors about you are _true_.”

“Proud of it,” Antoine said, and he smiled warmly, as if he’d forgotten all about that conversation in the locker room days ago.“Thanks for coming to say hi.”

“Of course.Uh…you know…”He shouldn’t say this, but he was going to anyway.“I don’t have a roommate.”

“Damn, you’re _lucky_. I don't like sharing a room with anyone."

“I’ve heard.If you want to, I don’t know, not lie around the lobby where someone could come up and demand your autograph, you could come hang out in my room.I won’t bother you, and it’ll be…private.”That last detail seemed important.

He was waiting for Antoine to say _I have friends_ but instead Antoine detangled himself from the chair and slid his feet into his shoes.“I’m down.”

“Really?Okay, I’m kind of surprised, because you said you already had fr—”

“Can you _not_,” Antoine said.“I was feeling weird that day for some reason.I wanna come hang out, okay?”

“Okay,” Ivan said, and they rode the elevator upstairs quietly.Once they were in his room, Antoine made himself at home, taking his shoes and socks off and sprawling out on the bed.

“I swear this is nicer than the bed I’ve got,” he said.“I could sleep well in here.” 

“Well, that’s great, but move over. There’s only one bed and I want to lie down.”

Antoine moved over. Ivan waited for him to get back to his Switch.

“Uhh...aren’t you going to—"

“No, I’m serious, this bed is really comfortable. It’s making me tired.I could probably fall asleep right now.”

“Uh.” He had to be very careful with what he said next. He wouldn’t want to be _misunderstood _or anything. “I think that would be a little weird.”

“Why? We’re friends, right? We should be comfortable with each other.”

“Well...”

“Croatians don’t cuddle? That sucks.”

Something about his tone made Ivan want to prove him wrong. Even though it was weird. Even though as far as he was concerned, friends didn’t cuddle.He rolled over and wrapped his arm around Antoine’s shoulders, turning the smaller body so he faced away. “How’s this for cuddling?”

“I was wrong about Croatians.”

Ivan laughed. “You’re wrong about a lot, huh? Like about us hanging out. It’s nice, right?”

“Yeah…it’s nice to have a new friend.”Antoine yawned.“It’s really nice.Thanks, Ivan.”

“Of course.”Antoine was warm and light enough that it didn’t feel like he was going to cut off all the circulation in his arm.Ivan hadn’t done anything this intimate with any other of his Barça teammates, ever, and never would have dreamed of it, but it wasn’t about the intimacy, he had to remind himself, it was just about helping Antoine fit in.So he’d play better.So he’d live up to the expectation they all had for him.“I’m happy to be a friend.”

“Mmmmm…” Antoine hummed, and his breathing was so steady, and Ivan suddenly realized he was also tired, and—

He twitched awake, covered in the kind of sweat that came from waking up suddenly.When had he fallen asleep?And why was he so warm?

Antoine had felt so light before, but now it was impossible for Ivan to get his arm out from underneath him.He was like a rock in his sleep.Ivan sighed.He was too tired for this, but there was something else too—something inside him telling him maybe he shouldn’t send Antoine back to his own room, maybe he should let him stay the night, or maybe wake him up and talk some more, just talk, maybe touch his hair.His hair was different every time they’d played against each other, and now it was a big nest of sloppy curls spread out right there on one of his pillows.He could just touch it now.He didn’t have to wake Antoine up to touch his hair.It wasn’t like touching his dick or someth—wait, _what?_

_What?_He jerked his arm out from under Antoine like he was trying to get away from the thought, and started to roll away from him, but something clamped down on his arm and squeezed with surprising force.Antoine’s hand.

And Antoine spoke.He was sleep-talking, maybe, because it didn’t make much sense.“_Don’t leave me, Daddy._”

Ivan snorted. What the hell kind of dreams did this little weirdo have, anyway? He wondered if he should make fun of him about it tomorrow.

“We’re in Miami.Your dad’s back in France.Come on, wake up.”

“_Daddyyyy_.”

“Antoine.Wake the fuck up.This is weird.”

Antoine squirmed in his arms.“Wanna come, daddy.”

Okay. This wasn’t just some random dream that he was having.This was…something _else._Something else that was happening right there in his bed. Why was this happening, and why to him?

“Antoine...” No response. “Grizi…hey, Grizi, are you dreaming?Because if you’re having one of _those _kinds of dreams I don’t want you doing it in my bed.”

“…’m awake...” Antoine mumbled, and that’s exactly what Ivan had been afraid of.

“Come on. You should probably get back to your room...” He was so warm and wiggly, so light and so solid. There was something just so good about how he felt. And his hair, pressed up against Ivan’s nose, smelled so fresh and so…_good_.

“Not yet, daddy, look at me, I’m so hard” —and a quick peek showed that he sure _was_— “from lying here with you—I—”

“Antoine, I don’t get it. What the hell do you want? You want me to...touch your dick?”Why the hell would he do something like that?But he’d thought about it just before...hadn’t he...hadn’t he...

“Yeah. That’s what I want...or I can just do it myself right here...in your bed...with you next to me...”

He twitched his famous ass against Ivan and Ivan felt something that wasn’t confusion or nerves. He felt something. And that something made him press against that famous ass in return. And that something made him talk.

“Okay. Okay. Antoine. Baby.” That _baby _had come out so naturally. “Let’s just...do this.”And get it over with, right? “What do you want me to do?”

“You can’t just call me my name or whatever, you have to—I don’t know.Some people just know what to do.”

“I can’t? Well...” He thought for a moment. He’d never thought about doing this kind of thing with anyone, this whole daddy thing, but there were some things you sort of just picked up on from living in the world. “Well. You know what I think...” He brushed some of Antoine’s curls back to kiss him on the forehead. “I think you’re a very good boy.”

“Why? What did I do?”

_God damn it, Antoine! _“Are you...are you questioning what I—uh, your daddy says?”

“Not trying to, I just want to know. So I can keep on being good.”

_Uhhhhh... _It was one thing to be fluent in a few languages. It was a whole different thing to know how to do whatever the fuck was going on right now. “Umm, because...because of this.”

He swallowed, took a silent breath, and spread his fingers out over Antoine’s dick, which felt very warm even through a couple layers of clothes. “Because you’re like this right now. And you’re making me...” He ground his hips against the smaller boy—man—_boy’s _plump ass.That got a groan out of Antoine. “You’re making me like this.”

“I am?”

“Yes, baby. You’re making daddy very hard.”

It was true. He was. This had gone way beyond friendship, adjustment, comfort, and it had happened _fast_. Maybe this was what he’d really wanted the whole time, and that’s why he’d been so—Not just Antoine’s friendship.

Antoine.

Antoine.

He wrapped his arm loosely around Antoine’s waist, tracing gentle circles over his stomach. The sweet boy slipped his hand under his shorts and started jerking himself off.

“Slow down. Slow _down_. What will be left for daddy to enjoy if you finish too fast? You’re being selfish.” He placed another kiss on the sweaty forehead, licking a salty bead or two away.

“Then you do it, daddy, please. I wanna come. Please.”

He really did have to break character, just for a moment. “Are you always like this in bed?”Underneath Antoine’s shorts it was just as sweaty as his forehead, but the skin was smoother and softer. “Or is it something about me?”

“I’m not always like this.”

But that didn’t answer the second part of the question. So in a way, it was an answer. “Well. Daddy doesn’t want you to come just yet, baby.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s enjoying this too.” That perfect ass gliding back and forth on him, rubbing against him, was really something. “Can’t you feel me, baby?”

“I’ll take care of you after, daddy, just, _please._”

“Okay, okay. We’ll get there, but…”He pulled on the waistband of the shorts.“Daddy wants you to take these off.”

“Why?”

Because of this,” he said, squeezing one of those round cheeks. “I want to feel this on me. You wiggle it around in the showers all the time, you think I didn’t notice? Maybe you were doing it for me?”

Antoine snorted. “You’re not _that _special.”

He smacked that ass, but lightly. “You shouldn’t talk to your daddy that way. Take those shorts off...or I’ll do it for you.”

“Do it for me, daddy?”

He gently pulled down Antoine’s shorts, and let go of him to get rid of his own.He was so hard now and pressing up against Antoine’s smooth, warm, bare skin was only going to make it worse.Or better.He began grinding against Antoine, positioning his dick so it rubbed up and down against the slick heat of Antoine’s ass crack, not _in _it or anything, just _against _it, but it felt better, more intense than many other experiences he’d had.He bit Antoine’s ear, and the little guy moaned so sweetly as he took him in his fist again.

“So you wanted a daddy, huh?”

“Yes, yes, I needed one—you—go faster, _please—_”

“Why me, baby?Out of all the guys, why me?”

“You’re so nice to me.You want to take care of me…And also you kept staring at me in the shower…like you just said…”

He ground his hips further against Antoine as he stroked him, trying not to go too fast.

“I don’t think I wanted you to notice, but it’s so hard not to look at you…”

“It’s okay, daddy,” Antoine panted.“I liked it…”

Sweat was sticking his hair to his neck and Ivan kissed him there too.Even when sweating his hair was so soft, so nice.

“You’re such a good boy,” he gasped, “with your curls and your pretty skin and—and—so little—what do you want, I’ll give you whatever you—”

“Daddy, I keep saying,” Antoine cried, “I wanna come—_please!_”

Just from the way his dick felt in Ivan’s hand, hot and sticky at the tip, he could tell the poor guy really needed it.“Okay, sweet baby, I’ll make it happen.”He started to pump Antoine’s dick faster, faster, telling him he was so good, the best, he made daddy so happy, all kinds of crazy things that came into his mind that felt so true, till Antoine yelped and then came all over Ivan’s hand.He twitched a few times in Ivan’s arms, violently, and then went limp.And quiet. 

And then a soft voice, “I—I’m sorry, daddy, I didn’t think to get a towel, I’ll clean you up…”

It wasn’t hard to figure out what that meant.“Wait, what?You don’t have to—”

When the soft tongue made its first pass across the mess on Ivan’s hand, he felt like he was going to lose his damn mind.“Antoine—baby—forget about that for now, you made a promise…”

“Mmmm.”The tongue was swirling in the spaces in between his fingers.It was too _much_.

“You made a promise.Put your mouth somewhere else.”He grabbed a fistful of that hair with his clean hand and helped get that mouth where it needed to be.

It didn’t take long at all, especially not with his hand tangled in Antoine’s curls, moving his head up and down, fucking his mouth without even thinking about anything other than how much he _wanted this_, not just _right now _but probably _more often_, and as he thrust sloppily into Antoine’s mouth he told him things again, like before, he couldn’t stop—he was a good boy, the best, he was going to make him so proud—and when it was time for him to cover his mouth to keep quiet, well, he only had one free hand, and it was the one that had been half-licked clean, and it was the unfamiliar taste of Antoine on his lips that made him nearly explode into the well-behaved mouth.

He bit his hand so he didn’t yell.

The voice was slightly hoarse when it spoke next.“Am I good or what?”

Ivan laughed weakly, stupid-happy.“How many compliments do you need in a day…Come up here, baby.”

Antoine’s lips were red and wet.He crawled up Ivan’s body and smiled at him, and Ivan couldn’t help butkiss him on those wet lips.And his mouth tasted a little bitter and awkward but it was really alright.It was better than alright. 

“You’re gonna sleep here with me tonight?”

Antoine cuddled up next to him in the same position they’d been in when this all started.“Yeah,” he said, as Ivan closed his eyes and relaxed against him.“Yeah, I am…”

*

He woke up alone the next morning, but he knew it hadn’t been a dream. 

He’d have thought he would have been weirded out by what had gone down with Antoine, upset maybe, but no.He wasn’t.Not even close.

Down at breakfast he asked around, making sure to do it casually, to find out that the French crew had already eaten and left to pack up.There was no sign of them, in fact, until he’d already chosen a nice, comfortable window seat on the bus. Antoine got on, grinning and giving high-fives all around. He was definitely in better spirits today than yesterday, that was for sure.He was bouncing his head—the curls went with it—to whatever he had playing in his headphones, and then his eyes fell on the empty seat next to Ivan.

“Hey…anyone sitting here?”He slid his headphones around his neck.

“You are,” Ivan said, patting the seat.

“Nah, I want the window.”

“You really are spoiled.What if I say no?I want to check out the scenic views on the way to the airp—Hey!”

Antoine crawled over him and started trying to push him away from the window, his Nets backpack bumping him in the face.

“Move over, or I’m sitting on your lap.”

What else could he think about but last night, and what else could he do but be honest?“I might not mind,” he whispered.

“Yeah, but you might not want that here. ‘Specially if I wiggle.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I’d wiggle a _lot._”

“You know what, you fucking…Fine.Take the window seat.”He slid over to give Antoine room next to the window. 

Antoine wrapped his fingers gently around Ivan’s wrist and squeezed just a little bit.You might not notice it if you weren’t paying attention.He whispered.“Thanks, daddy.”

“Hmmm.”Ivan did a quick scan—no one was looking at them—and ran his palm over Antoine’s thigh.Might as well keep going with it.“Are you going to sit next to daddy on the plane?”

“Nah.I’m sitting with Sam I think…But I’ll find you later.”

“For what?French lessons?”

“Si tu veux…And other things.”His smile was big and a little shit-eating too, the kind of smile Ivan always expected to see on his face.

_Other things._It sounded funny to say, but he said it anyway, he did.“Good boy.”

Antoine’s smile changed a little bit.Now he looked proud of himself.He pulled his Switch out of his backpack and got busy with it, spreading his legs a little too wide in the small seat.

Ivan had to spend the entire drive to the airport with his backpack covering his lap.The spoiled little brat had done this to him.But he’d have the whole trip to Detroit to figure out how to put him in his place.

As much more than a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> (psst, come talk to me at my [sideblog](http://theboywiththedejantattoo.tumblr.com) )


End file.
